


Hot Pocket Run

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [34]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, FB post prompt, Married Life, Pete’s World, pregnant Rose, texting fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose send Tentoo to the store, and texts him to pick something up.





	Hot Pocket Run

“Doctor.” Rose’s voice buzzed into the Doctor’s ear and was accompanied by a gentle shake. “Doctor, you awake?”

The Doctor groaned groggily, lifting his head from his pillow to squint at the clock before turning his head to blink at his wife. “NowIam.” He mumbled, flopping face first back into the pillow. “What’s wrong?” He knew nothing was, because the alarms hadn’t gone off, and Rose wasn’t freaking out.

“The baby wants pepperoni Hot Pockets.” Rose sighed dreamily, and he felt her shift on the sheets next to him. “He really, really wants Hot Pockets.” He didn’t have to lift his head to know she was rubbing the seven month bulge in her nightgown.

“Love, it’s three am.” He pushed himself up regardless, leaning over to place a kiss on the soft material. Little Jack hadn’t been planned, but the Doctor wasn’t complaining about his first womb born child. He just hadn’t been prepared for how much work a pregnant human was, especially now that he was human himself and required a minimum of at least thirty hours of sleep a week. “Jackie boy has Hot Pockets in the freezer.” He was pleased his half asleep brain recalled the box tucked between the almond cherry ice cream and popcicles.

“Ate ‘em for breakfast.” Rose gave him that look, the one that said she’d be really, really, extremely pleased if he did this for her, and he was sitting up.

“Well, can’t have either of you suffering from Hot Pocket withdrawals, can I?” Pete had warned the Doctor that this would happen, as had a few of the other scientists at the Torchwood Lab. He hadn’t believed them, but this was the fourth time in two weeks. “Good thing I’m off tomorrow.” He smiled, fumbling for his shirt on the floor and pulling it on. He was not about to get dressed in actual clothes to make a three am shop run.

“You’re the best.” Rose’s smile succeeded in pushing away the rest of the groggy fog in his mind. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” In five years he still hadn’t gotten over how wonderful it felt to finally tell her those words. “Be back in a flash.” The Doctor kissed her gently before grabbing his keys, wallet, and mobile to head downstairs. He slid on some shoes before heading out to his car and yawned. Luckily the shop near their house was open twenty four hours, and there was almost no traffic on the road.

Shuffling inside he waved at the cashier who was stocking the shelves by her register and made his way to the frozen food aisles. He found the hot pockets and grabbed three boxes, tucking them under his arm as his mobile notified him of a text. He pulled it out and saw a message from Rose.

**Can you pick me up some more boobcicles?**

He snorted in amusement at the typo heading down to aisle to the icecream section.

**No. I meant boobcicles**

This time the Doctor chuckled out loud. He was about to text her back when a third text buzzed through.

**Boobcicles**

**GOD DONKEY!**

Grabbing the box of Rose’s preferred treat, he texted back one handed.

**So that’s 3 orders of boobcicles and one holy donkey. Anything else? :-)**

The Doctor could almost feel her pout from five blocks away, as he made his way up to the register.

**No....**

Still laughing, he paid for the items and hurried home. Rose was waiting in the kitchen when he let himself back in, and she raised a finger before he could speak. “Shut up!”

“Here’s your Hot Pockets.” The Doctor grinned, setting the bag down. “And one order of boobcicles.” Rose’s glower was too much, and he burst into laughter before pulling out a plate to warm up her midnight snack.


End file.
